Canadian Christmas Please
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Summary: Reader comes across an "invisible" boy in the park. She decides to introduce herself and they end up talking until the temperature outside drops and she starts shivering. The boy takes his jacket off and gives it to her, is this the start of a relationship? Read to find out!


**Summary:** **_Reader comes across an "invisible" boy in the park. She decides to introduce herself and they end up talking until the temperature outside drops and she starts shivering. The boy takes his jacket off and gives it to her, is this the start of a relationship? Read to find out!_**

**Disclaimer:****_I don't own Hetalia or you. Christmas themed idea belongs to 20 Percent Awesomer and I'm writing this story specifically for her. Enjoy~._**

* * *

[Y/N] walked quietly, her parents had been fighting again and she just needed some fresh air. It was chilly outside but the small coat she wore was enough to keep her warm for a little while so she just brushed most of her worries away and headed to the small park in the centre of town. She walked quietly occasionally slipping on a small patch of ice but other than that she walked in a line. The park was nearly empty with the occasional couple grouped up by the fountain and small groups of friends clumped up around the grassy hills and trees.

[Y/N] looked around searching for a place to sit but all of the benches had people occupying them. She chose the one with least people clumped around, one with only a single boy in a thick coat. [Y/N] walked over quietly and sat beside him. The silence was somewhat awkward so in attempt to start conversation she cleared her throat and turned to face him.

"Erm... nice weather we're having hmm?" She asked noticing the way her voice pitched and came out unsure.

"You can see me?" That was the first time he looked at her. His violet-blue eyes flickered with surprise and happiness as he looked into her [E/C] orbs.

"Yes I can see you. Who else would I be talking to?" She glanced around slightly confused as of why he would ask such a question.

"I'm invisible... no one ever sees me." He glanced at his feet before returning his gaze to her.

"Oh. My apologies I didn't want to come off rude. We can talk about something else if you'd like?" [Y/N] smiled at him warmly and looked up at the sky. "I wish I was invisible sometimes. Having to deal with parents that fight every five seconds isn't the best thing in the world." She sighed and glanced at him again. "I'm [Y/N] by the way."

"Matthew." He shook her hand and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Do you like pancakes?"

"Of course I do! They're so fluffy and buttery." [Y/N] smiled as her eyes twinkled with interest. It was starting to get colder out but she didn't notice until she started shivering. "It's cold."

"Here," Matthew took his coat off and draped it over her shoulders, "you can use my coat."

"Won't you get cold?" [Y/N] shivered as she glanced into his beautiful eyes.

"I used to live in Canada. This is nothing compared to the temperatures I had to shovel the driveway in. I couldn't always find a jacket and I'd sometimes do it in just a sweater." He smiled at her as she pulled the coat around herself.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." They continued to talk for a little while before the other people started leaving and they became the only ones there. "I passed a little café on the way here, if they're still open we can talk more over some hot chocolate." [Y/N] offered, seeing as the cold was nipping at her furiously she would do almost anything to sit in a warm room with a hot drink.

"Sounds good." Matthew smiled at her and followed her to the little coffee shop. They sat near a window with the heat from the shop enveloping them as they drank and chatted.

[Y/N] smiled softly and picked up a napkin. She folded it into a small maple leaf and stuck it behind Matthew's ear. "You're the king of the maple forest." She laughed as he glanced at her with soft interest.

Matthew chuckled softly and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Can you hand me a napkin?" [Y/N] cocked an eyebrow but handed him a napkin. He sketched a maple leaf and wrote 'Maple King' along with a number, which [Y/N] suspected to be his phone number. "Here. Be sure not to loose it alright? I've got to take my leave now but I hope to see you again soon." He stood up setting a five dollar bill on the table and walking out the door.

[Y/N] watched him leave sadly but looked at the small clock by the door. 'Eleven-thirty! I've got to get home before my parents thing I've run away!' She stood up quickly and put another five dollar bill on the table. She ran home as fast as she could and up the stairs. "I'm home! Sorry I'm late I lost track of time."

She ran to her room and picked her phone up. 'What should I say?' She typed Matthew's number and started a new text.

'Hi Matthew! -[Y/N]'

The response was quick, almost as if he had been waiting eagerly for her to text or call.

'Hi [Y/N]. You didn't stay out too late did you? -Matt'

'No. I actually just got home. -[Y/N]'

'Oh. Be sure you don't get sick, you were outside for a long time. -Matt'

[Y/N] smiled at his concern.

'I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow, sound good? -[Y/N]'

'Sounds good. -Matt'

[Y/N] nodded and curled into the blankets on her bed. Her head was swimming with all that had happened but she was able to fall asleep surprisingly fast. That night she dreamed of Matthew's sweet smile and pancakes.

[Y/N] woke with a start the next morning when she heard something shatter. "Mom! Dad!" She threw the covers away and ran towards the noise. "Why can't you stop fighting!" She cried as they both looked at her, a broken vase at her fathers feet and several large scratches on his forehead. "I can't take this anymore!" She cried running back to her room to throw a pair of boots on and grab her phone.

She ran out of the house before anyone could stop her and she refused to look back. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and with tear filled eyes quickly sent a text.

'Matt? I know it's early but I need you. -[Y/N]'

She slipped on a patch of ice but kept running despite the sharp pain in her ankle and the harsh cold that was biting at her.

'With what? -Matt'

'My parents were fighting again and I ran. Do you have a spare room I can bunk in for a while? -[Y/N]'

'Yah. My brother's off in college and I live alone. You need me to come pick you up? -Matt'

'Yes please. -[Y/N]'

'Meet me by the fountain. -Matt'

'Alright. -[Y/N]'

She ran towards the park and slumped down on the fountain's edge. It was winter so it wasn't flowing, no threat of being splashed by freezing water. [Y/N] cried silently and waited wrapping her coat tighter around her small form.

"I-I'm here." The panting Canadian said in a small voice.

"Matt." [Y/N] stood up suddenly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be a burden but I can't stay at home."

"It's no trouble." Matthew smiled softly and patted her back. "You can stay at my place for as long as you need to."

"Thanks Matt." [Y/N] smiled happily and took his arm as she followed after him.

-A week later~ Christmas Day-

[Y/N] jumped up excitedly and ran to the kitchen. "Pancakes!" She had smelled them long before she got down the hall but chose to make her point. Skidding to a quick halt in the doorway before crashing into Matthew she smiled, hyperly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Matthew looked up, causing her to look up too. "Haha we're under the mistletoe..." [Y/N] blushed a bright red and looked around wildly.

"You planed this didn't you Matt?" She looked back at him and smiled softly. "No one's around... so..." She stood up a little taller and slowly closed the distance between their lips.

This kiss was short and sweet but it could have lasted longer, that is if Matthews brother, Alfred, hadn't walked in. "Bro who's the chick?" His usually loud voice echoed slightly causing [Y/N] to hide behind the quiet Canadian.

"Al, this is [Y/N], my girlfriend." Matthew smiled softly as [Y/N] lifted his arm and wrapped it around herself, snuggling against his chest. "[Y/N] that's my brother Alfred."

Alfred pouted slightly. "You forgot one detail, and that's," Alfred pulled a chair away from the table and put a foot up on it posing as if he was going into war with a sword," I'm the hero!" He shouted and then started laughing. [Y/N] chuckled softly and pulled Matthew down to her.

"I may laugh at him, but he's an idiot. You're the only man for me." Matthew smiled when she whispered this and pulled her into another sweet kiss

* * *

**_Hope you liked it~. Peace out! ~Cat._**


End file.
